


Teach me how to never mind

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: AKA I've got the blues alternate version, Agony, Alternate Universe - Episode, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Comfort Sex, Control Issues, Dark, Dark Jessica, Declarations Of Love, Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Voyeurism, Foreplay, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Hickeys, Hot Sex, Jessica using Killgrave's power, Killgrave doesn't fully trust Jessica, Killgrave doesn't like to wake up alone, Killing, Love Bites, Non-Graphic Violence, Passion, Psychological Torture, Russian Roulette, Scratching, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, This is creepy, Torture, Violent foreplay, be warned, concerned Kevin is concerned, couple of serial killers, darker version, hot awakening, if you like Albert don't read, if you like Simpson don't read, things will get even darker, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: huge plot twist of episode 1x11 ‘AKA I’ve got the blues’. A tragic event violently questions Jessica’s certainties. Who is the real enemy? Who can she really trust?Chapter I inspired by this prompt of the ‘Red Fic Challenge’ : I’m tired of all thisChapter II inspired by this prompt of the ‘Red Fic Challenge’ : I want to play a gameChapter III inspired by this prompt o the 'Red Fic Challenge': Torturefrom chapter II (II):*“You can beat me up as much you please, I’ll never help you, bitch!” the woman snarls, earning another punch from Jessica that makes her spit her tooth.“Let’s see if you’re going to give the same answer even to someone else who can be much more convincing than me.” Jessica warns her with a knowing smile.Kevin approaches to the policewoman who stares terrified at him.*
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Kevin Thompson, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave, Jessica/Killgrave
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24





	1. I: AKA I'm tired of all this

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, save for the crazy ideas in my degenerated mind! 
> 
> English is not my native language, so sorry for mistakes.
> 
> I'm out 100000000 miles from my comfort zone... but this is something I wanted to try.

  
  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


**Chapter I: AKA I’m tired of all this**  


She can hear punches, thumps, furnitures that are moved away, things that are smashed, but she can’t get up from the floor.  
Not after Simpson knocked her down so hard, not after she disabled herself on her own, even more obsessed than how the object of her obsession is obsessed by her.

She can hear Trish’s growls, her fighting charge, after she decided to take those red pills, at her own risk, in order to protect Jessica.

For once, they switched roles.  


Actually, Trish’s exact words were ‘if it kills you, there's nobody to take out Killgrave’.

Hope, before killing herself.  
Trish, who is fighting against Simpson at her best.   
Malcolm, with his weirdo focus group.

Everyone has these expectations from Jessica and she can’t just let them down, even if she had to skip another night of sleep.  
  
“No, Will, please, don’t do that…” she hears Trish’s voice, her fear so clear in her tone.  


_\- What the fuc…_ \- Jessica frowns, finding the necessary strength to get up.

  
“Either you’re with me or against me, Trish… and your position is more than clear.” the policeman growls and then there’s the noise of three gunshots.

Jessica rushes to the kitchen, where they were fighting, but it’s too late.  


The army soldier didn’t miss his target who now lays on the ground in a pool of blood.  


“Trish!” Jessica screams.

  
“I… I didn’t want it…” is the only thing Simpson manages to say, before running away.  
  
In her optimal state, Jessica would chase him, catch him and make him pay for that.  
Correction: in her optimal state, Jessica would have arrived in time, preventing him from doing that horrible, horrible deed.

  
Now, all Jessica can do is to take a cloth and start dabbing those wounds at Trish’s abdomen, at her right hip and at her speen.

  
Too many. Too deep. Too much lost blood.  
  
“Jes..sica..I’ve tried.” Trish laboriously speaks, in agony.  
  
“Hush, everything will be fine,” the detective lies both to herself and her sister, as he dials with a trembling hand the 911, urging the ambulance to arrive as fast as they can.  


“No-pe, Jess, it won’t be alright…I won’t be fine. I’m dying.” Trish informs her.  
  
“Don’t say bullshit, not even for joking, did you hear me? The ambulance will be here in a heartbeat!” the brunette reassures her.  


“It was good.. to pro-tect ya… after all the times you did that for me.” the blonde smiles at her, regardless of the pain and the sense of numbness that is overwhelming her.  


Jessica pulls her closer into a hug, paying extreme attention not to touch her wounds.  
  
“Silly sister, you shouldn't have…” she mumbles against her blonde hair.  
  
“Jess?” Trish searches for her face and the other nods. “Between us… I’m the one with the more psycho boyfriend.” she comments, among the spasms.  


Hearing that, Jessica bursts laughing, a genuine laughter, as she hasn’t done in ages, before realizing she is the only one who is laughing.

Trish is not talking anymore and the detective’s hazel/green eyes fall upon the speaker’s aquamarine ones that now are empty and too glassy.  


“Trish…” Jessica feverishly searches for her wrist, checking it.  
“Trish…” she wishes with all her heart to hear a beat, but nothing comes.

“Noooo, fuck, nooo, Trish, dammit!” she cries desperate, as she holds tight the lifeless body of the person she loved the most.

Jessica can’t help analyzing what happened.

\- _Simpson is a goddamn policeman, he is supposed to be one of the good guys, instead…_ \- she holds her head in her hands, because she is feeling oh-so dizzy.  
  
She rests her elbows on her drawn up knees, as she lies on the floor, close to what is just a corpse by now.  


\- _If the good guys turned evil… who am I supposed to trust?_ \- she can’t help wondering, as her hand has already unconsciously drawn her mobile out from her pocket.  


She’s perfectly aware she saved in her phonebook the number she used to send a pic of herself, every day at 10:00 a.m..  
  
\- _It doesn’t make any sense. He knows I’m onto him, he would never allow me to find him so easily…_ \- she muses, as he presses the call button.

  
When it’s about Killgrave nothing makes sense.

  
Jessica can’t believe her ears when she hears the rings from the other side.  


“Jessica?!” Killgrave answers in awe at the third ring.

  
“H-help me…” she murmurs, her voice broken by the sudden lump in her throat, shaken by sobs.  


“Jessica!” now his tone is concerned. “What happened? Where are you?”  
  
“Help me.. plea-se…” she bursts into tears, still too shocked.

“Ok, I tracked you. You’re at your home. I know you don’t obey to me anymore, but, please, stay there, don’t move. I’m coming!” he hangs up.  
  
  
“Hey, boss, what if it’s a trap?” one of the two bodyguards that are in the car with him asks him.

  
“I don’t care, she was so devastated… I just have to go to her!” Killgrave grumbles, as he summons his driver to go faster.

“But, Boss, until a few moments ago, you just wanted to break her down,” the second guard intervenes.

  
“I pay you to safeguard me, not to think, you bloody idiots! Shut up!” the persuader snaps, but this reminds to him of one of his plan in stand-by.  
  
He dials a number and wait for an answer.  


“Yeah?” says Luke’s cavernous voice.  
  
“About what I previously told you, don’t do anything anymore!” he gives him his order, knowing that he’s within his range.  
  
The car reaches its destination and he rushes outside, but first he turns to his bodyguards.

  
“If you don’t see me coming back in half an hour, you know what to do.” he instructs them, walking away.  


He notices both the ambulance and a police car that arrived at that place.

“Your intervention is not necessary anymore, go back to your workplace.” he says and both the people of the ambulance and the police obey, going away.  


Killgrave gets off the elevator at fifth floor and pushes the door which is already open.  
  
In front of his eyes there’s a gruesome show.  


As soon as she sees him, Jessica seems to wake up from the catatonic state she was in.  


“Killgrave!” she gets up and walks towards him, but only to throw herself into his arms.  
  
Killgrave doesn’t stop her, hugging her back, as she soaks his shirt and jacket with her tears, clinging to his neck.  


Just as his bodyguards made him notice, it’s true, after their last meeting he was furious with her, after she has knocked him down when he had come to her with an offer of peace at a price that he thought was very, very low to pay.  


But now, seeing her so fragile, with her breakdown, seeing her so defenceless, despite her powers, well, that changes everything for him, once more.

  
\- _My poor baby, who even did this to her? I love her, even more than before, if possible_.- he muses, as he strokes her hair.  
  
“Patsy? Is she…” he can’t even bring himself to finish the sentence.

  
Jessica cries even more, jolting with her sobs.  


“It was Simpson, that fucking scumbag! He was here, they fought, Trish took his same pills... and she seemed to have the upper hand, but…”  


“He shot her.” he figures out.  
  
“That filthy coward!” she snaps. “And I’m a fucking moron because I saved him. Do you remember? You wanted him to jump from the ledge. You were doing the right thing and I screwed everything up.” she explains, as she can’t find peace.

“I adored Patsy. Even when she pissed me off, that day, saying those things at the radio, I’ve never meant to make someone kill her for real I just wanted to scare her a little.” he murmurs and the brunette nods. “I knew you would have protected her.”  
  
“Not enough. I’ve been such a fool. Why the hell did I bother to rescue that despicable being, that reject of society?” she growls as she sobs.

She didn’t even notice that she has just called Simpson more or less just like Killgrave had defined the deranged guy who held his own family obstages, before they rescued them.  
  
“Because that’s the way you are, Jessica.” he replies as he massages her shoulders, in order to make her relax.  


“I don’t want to be like that anymore.” she swears, blinded by rage.  


Killgrave stares at her stunned.  


“Jessica, what…”  


“How can you never mind at anything? Teach me how to do that…” she faces his look with bravery and an icy gaze.

“Honey, you know I can’t control you anymore…” he murmurs, as he gently brushes her hair, soaked with tears and blood, from her face.

“I didn’t ask you to control me. I asked you to teach me how to become like you!” she insists.

“You’re not yourself right now, Jess…”  
  
“I’ve never been myself more than I am in this exact moment. My world’s fallen apart and I feel like everything became the opposite of everything. Don’t you find it ironic? Until one hour ago my only goal was to find you and kill you and now… I feel you are the only one who can understand me, the only one I can rely on.” she stares serious at him, amazing him with her words.  
  
Killgrave pulls her into his waiting arms.  


“Oh, Jessica, I was so furious with you, as well, I wanted to kill you, at least I thought so..” he whispers at her ear.

Everything is so distorted between them that those promises of mutual death they just confessed to each other look more like a declaration of love.  
  
“I can’t look at her anymore. I can’t stand it.” she whines, pointing at Trish and collapsing on the floor. “Someone else will find her. Maybe her mother, maybe Malcolm, maybe that deranged weirdo who lives upstairs. And I don’t want to be here when it happens. Please, Kevin, take me away with you.” she almost begs him.  
  
When he was prisoner in that oh-so-well planned cage, she called him like that to denigrate him, to annoy him.

But now there’s another meaning, there’s another tone in her voice, there’s another way she turns to him.

And he’s loving that oh-so-much.  


“Oh course, I’m going to take such great care of you, pet. Come on, let’s go.” he helps her to get up, but when he wraps his arm around her waist she jolts, parting immediately from him.

  
At first he thinks she doesn’t like the closeness, although it doesn’t make any sense, judging by the way she threw herself into his arms. And then he realises she’s grimacing for the pain.

“Oh, sweetheart, what did he do to you?”

“It’s nothing serious, let’s go.” she closes the door, walking away with him.  


“I’ve already sent the ambulance and the police someone has called away.” he informs her as they are inside the elevator.  


“Good job. After all, the ambulance couldn’t have done anything for…” she gives in to dejection once more, as he supports her until they reach the car.  
  
None of Killgrave’s staff dares to ask any questions, not even when he takes her to his temporary new house, near the dock.  


Not even that Albert whose she relentlessly searched for the corpse in every morgue of the town.  
He has just leant from the banister, before going back to his activity, whatever he’s doing.  
Jessica saw him, but she doesn’t care anymore.  
  
Jessica hasn’t spoken a word since she got in the car and Kevin respected her silence.

“My darling, at least let me clean you up properly. You can’t remain like this.” he says sweetly and she lets him walk her to the bathroom, without any resistance.

She raises her arms, allowing him to remove her tank top, smeared with blood, but when he does he stares shocked at her bandage.  


“Honey, I always say I love to see purple around you, but it’s not what I mean.” he grumbles, concerned, as he removes the saran wrap, to replace it with some new one, once she will be cleaned. “Simpson did it, didn’t he?” he growls.

“Nope, it was a truck. The fucking driver saw me, but he didn’t stop and the only thing he worried about was who would paid the damage.” she grumbles. “Humanity sucks and they don't deserve saving.”  
  
Her last remark is music to Killgrave’s ears.  
  
“Finally you are seeing things from my same perspective,” he smiles.  


“If I had done that before, Trish would still be alive,” she strikes back and ends up crying once more.  


Killgrave hugs her again, both of them not caring that she is just wearing her bra and her jeans are unbuttoned.  
  
There’s nothing sexual in that contact, only comfort.  
  
“Hush, I know, it’s awful. But the bloody wanker will pay for what he did. I can promise that to you. We’ll avenge Patsy. He’s going to regret the day he was born.” he reassures her.  


“When? Right now, right? Tonight? Let’s find that fucking piece of shit!”  


“Time to time, tiger. We need to think about you, first.” he strikes back.

“I feel alright.. ouch!” she yelps as soon as Kevin prods her bruise with his finger.  


“Hell yeah, you’re in tip-top shape.” he makes fun of her, but then he becomes serious, ‘C’mon, be a good girl and let me finish what I’ve started.”  


Jessica allows him to undress her totally, she lets him put her in the large tube filled with warm, perfumed water.  
With a sponge, Killgrave remove the blood-caked parts of her body and then he lovingly washes her hair.  


Once he’s done, she almost laughs when he wraps her around a lavender purple bathrobe, just of her size, as if he was waiting for her return, as if he still believed in their love story.  


- _I have the feeling he will always believe in that. Maybe I should start believing, as well._ \- she muses as he dries her hair.  


“I’ll send someone to take your clothes, although, to be honest, I’d be more than happy to buy you a brand new wardrobe!” he displays his snobbish side.  


“I said I want to change, but by my rules. My clothes remain!” she says determined, making him laugh.  
  
“Now let’s make you eat something.”

  
“I’m not hungry.” she anticipates him.  
  
“I bet you haven’t been eating anything for days…”  
  
“Mind your fucking business!” she snaps.  


“You  _are_ my fucking business!” he resorts to her same rough language and he wins.

She follows him to the kitchen and finds herself sat at the table with a large slice of chocolate cake in front of her.”  


“I asked my cook to make me one today.” he explains.  


“You’ll never quit being ten, won’t you?” she makes fun of him.  


“Shut up and eat. It’s caloric enough to make you recover some energies.” he pleads the cause, satisfied when he sees her bringing the first forkful to her mouth and even more when she finishes the cake.

They spend some time there and then he takes her to his bedroom.  


A large room, with a very few furnishings, an attached bathroom, a large window with a balcony overlooking the sea, an immense wardrobe and, of course, an unmissable wrought-iron bed with iris purple coverlet.  
  
He places her on the bed.  


“You need some rest, now, I’ll find myself another room.” he says, stunning her.

  
“Wait.” she stops him at the threshold. “I don’t want to be alone, tonight.” she pleads.

With large steps he reaches the bed, takes off his shoes and sits there, in order to cuddle her.

She tries to get closer to his face, to kiss him, but he moves away.  
  
“Jessica, no.”  


She bursts out laughing, scornful.  


“What? Excuse me, weren’t you supposed to love me?”  
  
“I love you. Probably I have loved you since the very first moment, even more probably, I’ll do ‘till the end of my days.” he declares, as serious as she has never seen him before.  


Jessica stares at him, in silence.  
  
“And I want you, you have no idea how much I do.” he goes on, his voice hoarse with lust.  


Jessica jumps his bones once more, but he pushes her away, as gently as possible.  


“But not like this. It wouldn’t be fair.”  
  
“What about the months when you kidnapped me? When the hell was it fair then?” she hits a nerve.  


“So you’ve just listened to what you wanted, that night at the police station. Losing you in such a bad way, when you abandoned me and left me to die… or nearly die, well, it changed me a lot. I mean, I still don’t give a damn to the rest of the world, but I realised how much I do care about you, darling, and I want to do it in the proper way, without forcing you, without pressure; when you finally figure out you love me, as well, because I know you do, Jessica.” he replies, leaving her speechless.

“You’re still mourning, after such a big, big loss. You are too vulnerable right now and I don’t want to take advantage of you.”  
  
Jessica this time doesn’t mean to be rejected again and, despite her beat-up hip, she immobilizes Kevin under her, she straddles him with her strength, as the belt of her bathrobe loosens a bit, revealing some of her nudity.  


The most irresistible temptation for Killgrave.  
  
“That’s it, you are not taking advantage of me, _I_ am taking advantage of you. Let’s leave aside those stupid sentimentalities, Kevin. I’m mourning after my huge, so important loss, and now I want comfort sex, nothing else. I won’t hate you for that, I won’t regret it. Tomorrow I won’t wake up yelling at you it was a big mistake. It’s what I desire now, of sound mind and body.” she declares, pressing herself even more against his pelvis where she can already feel a noticeable hardness.  


He shows her a bitter smile.  
  
“‘Of sound mind and body’. The last time I heard you say this sentence, you did something less, very less funny.” he retorts, pushing her away again, now that she’s not using her strength. “I guess you’d better leave me and my Slim Jim alone!”  
  
“Oh, c’mon, I wanted to piss you off that day. I really meant all the rest i said, but,” she ‘attacks’ him again, as her naughty hand lands on his crotch. “Killgrave Junior is not a Slim Jim at all,” she makes him smile. “What do you think? Should I apologise directly with him?” she teases him, licking her lips, slowly and sensually.  
  
“Jessica, I…” Killgrave gasps, as he tries to recall how to breathe.  
  
Jessica gets up from the bed.  


“Okay, I see you don’t want to give me comfort sex, I’ll find someone else who can please me. If I’m not wrong, I saw there’s a bar in the nearby,” she opens the door, but Kevin is already only a step from her.  


“Where would you want to go? Come here!” he growls possessively, pulling her towards him for a kiss that is anything but gentle, as he pushes her towards the bed.  


This time he won’t deny himself anymore.  


“Took you long enough to make your move!” she smiles against his lips, throwing him on the mattress, before straddling him.  
  
“What about… your hip?” he grows concerned, skimming with his slender fingers her purple bruise, now covered by a new saran wrap.  
  
“Pain and pleasure always go hand in hand!” she shrugs.

“I hoped you would say that!” he sneers, kissing her ravenously.

  
TBC


	2. Chapter II (I) AKA I want to play a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hot passion, meaningful dreams and not so appreciated awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for commenting or even just reading <3

[ ](https://ibb.co/nCrcFSJ)

  


**Chapter II (I): AKA I want to play a game**  
  
Jessica has gained total control: she’s standing over Kevin, straddling his pelvis, pressing his body with hers, cupping his face as she kisses him, as if her own life depended on that.  
  
There are still too many layers of clothing between them.  


Her hands lowers from his face to his neck, pulling at his tie, almost using it as if it was a pair of reins. She pulls him to herself, eagerly, she tries to loosen it a little bit, enough to take it off from his head, she lifts it from his chin but it gets stuck in his mouth, almost like a horse bit.  
  
Despite the obstruction, Kevin manages to laugh, amused by the girl’s irruence, as he stares at her with his big, dark eyes burning with desire.  
  
With his hands, he loosens the tie enough to make it pass over his mouth and nose and then she makes it slide to his forehead and takes it off.  
  
She resumes kissing him, ready to get rid even of the second impediment.  
  
That’s when, thanks to the lights still on and the dry stains she can trace with her hands, Jessica notices that Kevin’s shirt is smeared with blood in many spots.  
  
“You should have had that bath as well…”  
  
“I had to take care of you, first. I don’t even give damn to this shirt.” he shrugs. “You can rip it off, if you want.”  


“Oohh, I do like this game!” she sneers, making all the buttons jump, before ripping the expensive fabric off.

“I was just talking about the shirt!” he points out, a little shocked. “I care about my trousers... and even more about what’s inside them!”

  
Jessica challenges him with her look.

“What’s wrong? The feared and oh-so-powerful Killgrave is afraid of little fiery girls?” she teases him, getting rid of her bathrobe in a quick gesture, laying down on him, utterly naked, chest against chest, hips against hips, eye to eye.

“Just of the ones I can’t control anymore.” he replies, keeping eye contact and challenging her as well.

  
“Oh, that’s right, you’re completely at my mercy right now, I could do anything to you,” she murmurs, wrapping her hands around his neck. “Just a quick move and I could snap your neck, I could kill you right here, right now.”  
  
“It would be the sweetest death ever.” he smiles at her, thrilled. “But I already know you won’t do that.”  


“Won’t I? Why are you so sure?” she keeps teasing him, tightening her grip around him, as if she wanted to suffocate him, but in his eyes she can’t see not even a shadow of fear.

Just excitement, even more excitement than before, matched by what she can feel under his trousers.  
  
“Because… you...want… me.” he strikes back, a bit laboriously  
  
Jessica instantly loosens her grip and her hands move from his neck to his shoulders.

“Oh, god, I do want you so fucking badly, Kevin!” she growls, rolling on the bed with him, in order to reverse the roles.

  
Kevin cups her breasts, now finally exposed, taking every advantage of that. He gropes them, kisses them, sucks them, nibbles them, softly at first and then harder, pinching her nipples.  
  
Jessica wiggles under his ministrations, urging him to go on.  


“Yes, just like this. Please, Killgrave, don’t make me think. I don’t want to think of anything anymore!”

  
She’s almost begging him, her eyes are full of tears again.  
  
“I’m going to make you stop thinking of anything, baby.” he whispers at her ear, flicking his tongue inside it, making her arch her back, even more when he starts kissing her neck.  
  
He can’t resist the temptation of leaving teeth marks on it, as he eagerly sucks the sensitive skin, repeating the process in many other spots.  
  
He rests his hands on the girl’s hips and grabs them, yeah, even the bandaged one, because he knows that even pain is a very excellent way not to think about anything.  


Jessica must think the same, because she hisses for the pain at first, but then she pushes against him even more.  
Kevin’s hands still press her hips as he traces her body with a long lick, from her lower abdomen, playing with her belly for a while, before climbing up to the stomach and the sensible space between her breasts, one of the few spots without teeth marks.  
He reaches her neck once more and his lips land on hers, as he hungrily kisses her again, again and again.  
  
Jessica lets that oh-so-craved oblivion overwhelm her.  
  
Killgrave has been waiting for this moment for months. He wasn’t even that sure that moment would come, although he has never lost his hope.  
To be aware that it’s not happening because he managed to control her again, which he actually can’t, but that she’s there, in his arms, with such surrender, on her free will, to him is the most powerful aphrodisiac ever.  


He wants to treat his Princess the best he can.  
  
Without even a little warning he grabs her thighs, brutally parting them.

  
Jessica jolts, staring at him, full of expectations and he smiles at her with self-confidence, before his head disappears between her thighs for all the necessary time.

  
If she already was so excited when Kevin’s tongue was into her ear, now he’s definitely taking her to another planet.  
It had already happened, before, the only difference is that this time Jessica knows she wants it.  
  
As she recovers from the powerful orgasm that devastated her, with his name, both of his names, on her lips, Jessica watches him get up from the bed.  
  
“I know another way to keep your mind busy,” he smirks at her as he unfasten his belt and takes his trousers off, to save them from her clutches, and then he comes back to her.  
  
“What other way?” she plays dumb, but truth is that she already understood what he means.  
  
“Take care of me,” Killgrave murmurs, resting his forehead against hers. “Focus on me,” he goes on, taking her right hand and loosening his boxes with his free hand, enough to make her hand slip inside.  
  
“You’re the same opportunist, aren’t you?” she pretends to protest, but she doesn’t remove her hand.  
  
“Don’t I deserve it, not even a tiny bit?” he insists, resorting to his most irresistible pout. “You said you remember how I like to be touched. Prove me that.”  


Jessica smiles, kissing him, biting and sucking his lips, then his skin, it depends where her mouth lands.  
Her hand shamelessly moves inside his boxers, making the gorgeous persuader ecstatic .  


Her other hand caresses, then slaps and scratches him, on his shoulders, chest, arms, hips and back Sometimes her nails dig into the skin, drawing blood, just like her teeth does, as she nibbles, sucks and bites him in several spots of his neck and chest.  
  
Oh, yes, Jessica does remember how he likes to be touched.  
  
She soon figures out that one hand in his boxer is not enough anymore, so she adds the second one, but she knows it’s only a temporary solution.  
She lowers his boxers , taking them off from his ankles and then she lays him down, beneath her.  
  
Killgrave looks surrendering, with his arms stretched over his head, displaying his throbbing, almost aching full erection.  
  
She bends over him, taking his full length in her mouth gradually, in a slow and hot pleasant torture.

  
When she’s done dealing with him, she kisses him, making Killgrave taste himself.  
  
“Jessica, to me it’s enough, we can stop here, you’re not forced to do even the rest, if you have changed your mind..” he explains, although there’s nothing he desires more than being inside her again.  
  
He misses that so badly. He missed her so badly.  
  
However, Jessica couldn’t be more ready for him, nor more determined. She prefers to send him that message only with her gestures. She grabs his cock, placing it at her wet entrance.  
His cock instantly regains new hardness and vitality and he proves to her that with every push, more and more powerful, encouraged by her moans, in a long amplexus that leaves them both extremely satisfied.  
  
He slides off her after a while and they remain silent, until Jessica decides to speak.  


“You know, Killgrave, I guess neither do I give a damn to the rest of the world anymore…” she says, coldly, wearing her bathrobe again, as he collects his boxers.  
  
He confines himself to smiling at her as he makes her rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
“I mean it. For example, I rescue a good person. Who can guarantee to me that this person is good for real? Maybe they could be worse than the one I rescued them from! I don’t want to be a fucking hero anymore. I just want to punish who deserves it.” she grumbles, as he caresses her hair.  
  
“Jess, you and I are the only things that matter in this world,” he murmurs, turning the light off, since she has already fallen asleep on his chest.

  
// Jessica is walking along a wide park full of trees, animals, a huge variety of flowers, but mostly an incredible quiet.

It never seems to end, until she reaches a gazebo, where she sees someone she would never expect to see again.  


“Trish!” she runs towards her, even more incredule when she manages to hug her.

“Before calling it a miracle, let me explain, I’m dead, for real, and this is…”  
  
“Heaven?” Jessica dares to guess.

“Purgatory. I’m not as pure and innocent as you think I am, Jessica.” she chuckles, before both of them sit on a bench.

Trish looks so peaceful and serene, even more in the white cocktail dress with yellow flowers she is wearing.  
  
“This is one of those dream/not dream where I can really talk with you. There won’t be others anymore actually I wasn’t even supposed to have this one, not so soon at least, but, hey VIP here, they spoiled me!!” the blonde makes her smile.  


“Trish. I miss you so much. I’m so, so sorry.” the detective murmurs, her voice broken, her eyes teary.  
  
“I miss you, too, Jess, but it wasn’t your fault, of course. After all here it’s not that bad, surely less boring than many pre show meetings I had to attend!” the former speaker shrugs. “We both know whose fault it is And that bastard must pay hard for this.” she suddenly changes tone, mood and her face darkens.  
  
Jessica starts to figure out why Trish is not in Heaven. There’s a darker side in her that she hadn’t noticed before   


After all Jessica knows there’s a dark side in every human being, she is also aware that she surrendered to her own dark side.  
  
“I’ll avenge you, Trish, I can promise.” Jessica stares seriously at her, clenching her fists.  


“I know you will. And I also know who will help you.” she hints.  
“Oh yeah, sure. From this place I guess you can see everything, so… do you judge me?” the brunette asks her, a little fearful, but the other shakes her head negatively.  


“I understand you. Besides, I don’t want you to remain alone, if he’s your choice, so be it. I just want you to be happy, Jess.” Trish hugs her. “Kill Simpson. Get rid of everyone getting in your way. Don’t show any mercy to anyone anymore. But mostly hurt that bastard, Jess. Very badly. Hurt him as much as you can.” she spurs her as she hugs her.  
  
“I will.” Jessica swears, as everything starts fading away. //  
  
Jessica startles awake.

She is still in Killgrave’s bedroom, in his bed, as he sleeps peacefully, on his side, turning towards her.  


After all, Trish told her it was a dream. But with a background of truth. More than just a background.  
  
The alarm clock on the night table informs her it’s half past seven in the morning, but she decides she has rested long enough.

She knows she can’t go downstairs wearing just that bathrobe and probably Killgrave’s men haven’t recovered her stuff yet.  
She grabs her mobile, near the alarm clock and uses that to illuminate the path to Killgrave’s cupboards. She immediately finds the drawer of the underclothes and she steals a pair of tight boxers. She also selects a dark blue and purple damask shirt from the hanger.  
  
Judging herself dressed enough, she leaves the bedroom, as silent as she can.

  
She easily finds the door window that leads to the terrace, where she spends some time, alone with her thoughts, clearing her mind, enjoying the fresh air of the spring mornings.  
When she goes back, she recalls the way to reach the kitchen and, without disturbing anyone of Killgrave’s staff, she prepares her breakfast.  
She’s making scrambled eggs - one of the very few dishes she can cook - when she hears someone going downstairs, slowly, very laboriously, as if there was something that prevents this person from doing that.  
  
Reaching the last step and slapping his feet on the floor, Albert finally reaches her.  


Jessica turns to see him, turning off the stove.  
  
The old man looks very tired, with dark circles. Probably he hasn’t slept for days. He must haven’t eaten for days too, judging by his emaciated figure.  


“I don’t have much time, I feel like I have to go back to work. For him.” he explains, clenching his teeth.

  
Upstairs, someone is moving in his sleep, stirring and stretching his hand out, to the other side of the mattress.  
Empty. And cold.  
  
That’s all it takes for Killgrave to wake up.  
  
He switches the lights on and immediately notices the open cupboard and drawer, just like he notices the bathrobe Jessica left on the bed.

  
\- _She promised me she wouldn’t have gone away. She promised me she wouldn’t hate me_.- he recalls, concerned, getting up.  


And then his concern is replaced by his rage, as he stares at the mirror in the open cupboard his reflection with all the scratches, the bite marks and the hickeys.  


\- _How can she give up all this? She asks for my help and I do everything I can to make her feel better. She seeks refuge in me and I offer that to her… and then she abandons me like this?_ \- he shuts the cupboard close, furiously, choosing to wear only a T-shirt.  
  
There’s no time to dress himself properly.

  
- _I’m going to find her, wherever she hides and I’ll bring her back to me, even if I have to make dad give me the whole lot in just one injection!_ \- he swears as he leaves the room.   
  
(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Killgrave will be happy to find out his Jessica is not that far, lol.
> 
> What can I say? If you are Albert’s fans, you won’t like the next part, not even a bit… even less if you are Simpson’s fans XD
> 
> Okay, this is probably the hottest scene I’ve ever written, and then I saw this image (from the extremely talented INKA666 on Instagram, check it out) and almost died 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CDcHAWvqGfL/?igshid=v0b8qwthb01j 
> 
> Get ready for darker stuff from now on… those two are dangerous!
> 
> Hope you’ll like it, kudos are VERY appreciated ^^


	3. Chapter II (II) AKA I want to play a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get darker and you haven't seen anything yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for commenting, for kudos or even just reading <3

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/nCrcFSJ)  


**Chapter II (II): AKA I want to play a game**  
  
Kevin just has to reach the balustrade, overlooking the kitchen, to calm himself down.  
  
His Jessica hasn’t left him and it seems she’s not alone.  
  
He decides to stay there and observe the whole scene.  


“You’re here to kill him, aren’t you?” Albert eagerly asks her.  


Jessica takes her time to finish her breakfast, before speaking.  


If only Albert observed her better, he would figure out she’s wearing one of Kevin’s shirts.  
If said shirt didn’t cover her upper thighs and the collar didn’t cover her whole neck, he would notice the marks of their violent passion that she still has on her body.  
  
“You know, Albert, if you asked that with an alarmed tone, it would make you still a bit fatherly,” she replies, approaching him. “Instead, in your tone there was hope,” she adds and the second after her hand has landed on his cheek, not for a caress, of course. “You disgust me, he’s still your son, for Christ’s sake!!” she hisses.  
  
Albert brings his hand to his reddened and aching cheek, as he stares at her, shocked.  
  
“There could have been a turning point, you know? When I brought you to him… if only you and your whore wife hadn’t fucked everything up!” Jessica goes on.  
  
“Don’t you dare even to mention my wife!” he snarls, ready to slap her face, but not only she grabs his wrist, she bends it back abruptly, hearing all the bones creak.  


Albert screams, holding his probably broken hand with the unharmed one.  
  
Kevin sneers, visibly pleased, as he keeps observing them.  
  
“You two shouldn’t dare! You shouldn’t have abandoned him twice: when he was only a ten years old child, and as a grown up adult, when there could have been a new beginning, for all of you…”  


Albert stares at her, dumbfounded.  


“Yep, that’s true, I brought you there only with the purpose to set him up with the recording, to show everyone he does have mental powers, but when he allowed your dear wife to hug him, I saw it, he could have changed for real … instead, guess what? _I_ ’ve changed.” Jessica informs him.  


She’s practically doing a monologue, since Albert seems to have lost the capability of speaking. “You know, it happens when a piece of shit, whom your son wanted to kill long before but I stupidly saved him, deprives me of the most important person of my life. I’ve learned that the evil guys are the other ones and there are very few innocents who can really call themselves that. And you, my dear Albert, are definitely not in this list.” she adds, with an icy glare.  
  
“About your previous question, nope, I don’t want to kill you son anymore.” she reveals the truth to him, while Kevin decides to go downstairs.  
  
“Probably our caterwauling tonight wasn’t loud enough, my darling,” the persuader reaches the girl in the kitchen, hugging her from behind.  
  
Seeing him, Albert’s face lights up with excitement.  


“So, my experiments work, you can control her again!” he rejoices, trusting in the fact that his tormentor will be thankful.  
  
Kevin bursts out laughing.  
  
“I’m going to astonish you, dad, but Jessica is here on her free will. She made her choice, she chose me.” he smiles at her and she smiles back at him and then he walks towards his father. “I admire your strong will, trying to resist, since I ordered you to never stop working, day and night,” he adds, his tone growing darker. “But guess what? I feel merciful, I’ll listen to your prayers and I’ll let you finally rest. Forever!” he chuckles, wicked, as the old man grows paler and paler.  
  
“Oh, c’mon, why that face?” Kevin pinches his cheek affectionately, pretending to be concerned. “She is here, which means no more empowerment, which means I do not need you anymore.”  
  
“After I broke his hand so badly, you couldn’t have used him anymore anyway.” Jessica shrugs, amusing him.

“Jess, you told me before you don’t care about the rest of the world anymore, right? Don’t you want to stay here and see how I make a minuscole, insignificant part of it disappear?”  
  
Actually Kevin is just testing her, because, of course, he’s more than happy to have her back, but he can’t trust her completely, not yet.

  
Jessica walks away and Kevin already silently assumes she’s not ready yet for certain stuff, but he has to change his mind when he realises she has just gone to the living room to pick a chair and sit there more comfortably.  


“Wow me!” the brunette urges him  
  
Killgrave couldn’t possibly be more proud of her and doesn’t hesitate to set his terrifying plan in action.  
  
“Dad, don’t move from there but you can scream, can’t wait to hear you screaming!” he sneers, evilly. “Justin Brian, come here!” he calls his lackeys.  
  
Once they were the owners of that loft and the boat at the dock, now they can’t do nothing but go to their master.  


“There are some chainsaws in the closet. Take them and use them to make dad disappear, piece after piece. And, please, do it very slowly.”

  
Horrified, but unable to refuse, the two unlucky guys do as they're told, walking closer to the scientist who doesn’t even try to run away, simply because he can’t.

His scream fills the room until he has breath in his body… until he has a body.  
  
Killgrave is delighted but in the meantime he also observes Jessica intently.  
  
She’s passing brilliantly in every of his tests, she doesn’t even flinch, for all the time of the execution, until the last piece of body is dismembered and thrown into the garbage disposal.  
  
“We could do something like that to Simpson, but it wouldn’t be enough!” she comments, growing nervous only for mentioning that name.  
  
“I already know what to do and you’re going to like it so, so much.” Kevin winks at her, kissing her. “You should steal my shirts more often. You’re such a vision, hmm…” he murmurs, as his hand slides between her thighs.  


“Keep your hormones at bay!” she stops him, getting up from the chair. “We have work to do. We have to flush out that fucking bastard and I can’t do that dressed like this; if none of your men took my stuff yet, I’ll go to my house on my own.” she swears.  
  
“I’ve already sent someone this early morning, he’s already back. There’s a bag in the living room.” he informs her.  
  
“I wonder if… if she was…” Jessica has some trouble finishing that question.  
  
Kevin already understood what she needs to know.  
  
“Nope, Trish’s body wasn’t there anymore, someone must have found her,” he replies, before she goes catching her stuff.  


“What about them? What should we do?” he asks her before she leaves the room, pointing at the two horrified, trembling guys.  
  
“I want to punish just who deserves it. They didn’t do anything to me, quite the contrary, they proved to be very helpful for you,” the detective starts argumenting, but then she recalls Trish’s words in her dream.

  
// _Don’t show any mercy to anyone anymore._ //  


“I don’t care, anyway, do what you please,” she shrugs. “I’ll wait for you upstairs.” she leaves.  
  
Killgrave turns again to the two lackeys.  
  
“Thank my Princess, since she decided your fate, you’re free to go.” he says, showing them the exit door.  
  
He doesn’t give a damn about the fact they’re still dripping with blood which isn’t even theirs. “Although I don’t know how long you’ll manage to live with the burden of the horrible, horrible things you’ve just done,” he adds with an evil sneer, increasing their already huge guilty sense.  
  
\-------------------------------------   
  
Jessica needs a lead and she knows she can find it only going to the district where Simpson works.  
  
Before entering the police station, she turns to Kevin.  
  
“We’re about to go inside and I’ve already told you what you have to do, as soon as I figure out who is the person or who are the people we need,” she recaps. “And, remember, Simpson must not know you’ve been here, about me, well… I just have to leave a more than clear message for him!” she smirks.  
  
“It’s all clear, don’t worry, I know how to erase my traces. But, Jess, what about your hip?” he asks her, concerned.  
  
“Good as new,” she pats her hip, quite hard, without even grimacing. “A quite long sleep and some extremely good sex. There’s no better cure.” she winks at him, before they start their work.  


Once she is in the district Jessica goes easy with the normal policemen, confining herself just to knocking them down, but she immediately notices a police woman supernaturally strong, probably thanks to those same pills that Simpson takes  
  
No matter how aggressive, resistant and powerful that woman is, she can’t do anything against Jessica’s blind rage.   
  
The detective easily prevails, hitting the woman again and again, more and more violently.  
  
Kevin stands in a corner, hidden from anyone, admiring his beloved girl in action.  
She is mesmerizing.  
  
Half an hour later, the woman has half of her face swollen, a broken arm and several fractured ribs.  
  
“I can stop, you know? You just have to do me a little favour.” Jessica informs her.

She just has some scratches and bruises, but nothing serious.  


“You can beat me up as much you please, I’ll never help you, bitch!” the woman snarls, earning another punch from Jessica that makes her spit her tooth.  


“Let’s see if you’re going to give the same answer even to someone else who can be much more convincing than me.” Jessica warns her with a knowing smile.

Kevin approaches to the policewoman who stares terrified at him.  


She’s aching but still conscious, so she perfectly knows whom she’s dealing with.  
  
“Now you’ll do something for me…” Killgrave starts.  
  
\--------------------------------------------  


Simpson sees an incoming call from a way too important number to ignore it.  


Among the soldiers of the army they never call each other, unless it’s an emergency.  


“Alexandra, what's’ going on?”

  
“Wil… the district… we need you.” the woman laboriously says, lingering on the words.  
  
“I’m on my way!” the soldier hangs up, rushing there.

  
When he arrives he sees a crowd of passed out or lightly wounded policemen until he reaches his more seriously injured colleague.  


“What happened?” he asks her in shock, although he can already figure that out.  
  
“She… she has been her. She’s so furious. She left some kind of warning, but it’s you she really wants. I told her you were hiding at the abandoned warehouse, one block away from here, so you can buy time…” Alexandra informs him.  


“Great job, colleague.” Simpsons congrats her for the misdirection.  
  
“Run away, Wil, she’s there now. You have time. Leave this town…” she urges him.  
  
Wil shakes his hand negatively, sneering.  
  
“Oh no, I don’t meant to run away. I want to find her and kill her. And now, thanks to you, I know where she is.”  
  
\- _What happened to Trish… it’s only Jessica’s fault. If that bitch hadn’t prevented me from placing that bomb nothing of this would have happened. But I’m going to teach her a lesson. She won’t get in my way. Anymore._ -  


  
As Kilgrave and Jessica are at the warehouse, the persuader’s mobile phone rings.  


“I’ve done all the things you asked me to do.” Alexandra informs him when he accepts the call.  
  
“Excellent.” he approves and then he winks at Jessica. “I don’t need you anymore. Smash your head against the wall.” he hangs up, satisfied.  
  
Jessica glares at him.

“Do you think you’ve done something fair?” she reproaches him, her hands on her hips.

Kevin stares at her in confusion, tilting his head.  


“I wanted to go back to that bitch of the army and finish what I had started!” she protests, snorting.  
  
Kevin looks much more relieved.  
  
“Sorry, I haven’t thought about it. But You’ll can give vent to your anger with many others, starting with Simpson. He’s coming here.”  


“Can’t wait.” she sneers.  
  
Jessica and Kevin separate, he remains hidden in a corner at the entrance, so when Simposon arrives he doesn't waste any time.

  
“Throw away every weapon you brought with yourself and then stand still.”  
  
Growling against him, Simpson gets rid of his guns, a dagger, some chains, a taser and even a spiked mace.  


“Well, well, you brought so many toys!” the persuader chuckles, amused.  


Hearing all that noise, Jessica shows up undisturbed.  


Kevin holds her tight and seeing how easily the detective surrenders in his embrace, Simpson can jump to one conclusion only.  


“I knew it! I’ve known from the start you’ve never stopped being his bitch!” the soldier snarls.

  
“Please, sweetheart, forgive me, I freezed only his body, but not his bloody mouth.” Kevin grumbles.  


“Don’t worry, I’m going to teach him some manners.” Jessica rushes towards the blond guy, ready to hit him, but Kevin stops her.  


He caught a glimpse of something that captured his interest.  
  
“You, waste of society, will talk only when I allow you to.” Killgrave silences him.  
  
“Jessica, leave him to me. I can’t ignore what he said to you. Then, i promise I’ll let you play with him as much as you please. You know what? I have a nice surprise for you.” he assures, managing to convince her.  


“Apologise to her.” he turns to Simpson, his big, dark eyes burning with hatred, the same hatred the soldier feels towards them.  


“I apologise.” the soldier gnashes his teeth, turning to the detective.  
  
He might have said it but surely he doesn’t mean it.  


Kevin kicks the object of his interest towards the blond.  
  
“Take those chains, wrap them around your neck.” Killgrave orders and Simpson can just obey. “Now cross the extremities and pull, harder and harder.”  
  
He doesn’t make the soldier stop until the iron corrodes his skin, making his neck bleed and his face turns blue.  
  
“It’s enough.” the persuader says and Simpson stops pulling, panting heavily. “Only because it would be way too merciful to let you die so easily. Well, I don’t feel merciful and neither does my Princess.”  


Killgrave turns to Jessica, caressing her face with all the sweetness he can muster.

  
“I want to play a game,” he informs her. “I’ll let you have a taste of my power, baby. I would never do such a thing with anyone else.” he smiles enigmatically at her, before turning to the soldier again, ready to give him the next, very dangerous order.  


“Do everything she tells you to do.”

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think that in my other series they’re fluffier than unicorns… oh well it’s fun to write different kinds of fics, lol XD
> 
> Sorry, I let myself be carried away, but I really needed to write an extended/alternate scene of Albert’s death.. sometimes I scare myself, lol
> 
> I really have no idea how you’ll react after this… do you like dark Jessica? She’s going to get even darker… I’m a little afraid of the next and last chapter I have to write ^^’


	4. Chapter III (I): AKA Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica finds out what it feels like to have Killgrave's power, and, trust me, she does like it a lot ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo,  
> did I say I was afraid to write the last chapter? Well, I’ve found the courage ^^’  
> It’s VERY violent and creepy (also hot in other moments), be warned, I don’t even know how I managed to write such scenes XD  
> I really lost control over ‘this’ Jessica, not that ‘this’ Killy has something to complain about XD

  
  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


**Chapter III (I): AKA Torture**  
  
“Oh, things are getting so interesting.” Jessica sneers. “But I wanted to hurt him with my powers.” she adds, pouting.  
  
“Choosing one does not exclude the other,” Killgrave smirks, caressing her hair.  
  
“I hadn’t thought about it. In this case, thank you.” she kisses him quickly, before walking towards their prisoner.  
  
The policeman is neither tied, nor locked in a room, but it’s his mind that is locked away.   
This is the worst captivity ever.  
  
“Consider it a sneak preview, you son of a bitch!” the girl growls before kicking his face powerfully. “You’re allowed to speak again, so I can hear you screaming!”  
  
Simpson takes the hit, spitting blood on the ground.  
  
Killgrave watches the scene bewitched.  


“So, is this the best you can do?” the policeman scoffs, as he keeps spitting.  
  
As a matter of fact, he didn’t even give her the satisfaction of screaming.  


“Oh no, Captain America, it’s not very wise to tease her so badly!” Killgrave pretends to be alarmed, bringing a hand to his mouth.  
  
“I’ll fucking show you the best I can do!” Jessica growls, collecting from the ground one of the guns, the bigger one, the most threatening one.  


She opens it, taking all the bullets off the charger, save for one. She spins the cylinder and closes the gun again.  
  
“Oh yes, I like it.” Killgrave approves, chuckling.  


“Put the muzzle into your mouth,” Jessica obliges Simpson, handing the gun to him.  
  
“I expected you to make him aim it at his temple, but this way is even better!” Killgrave grins at her, as hyper as a kid in a toy store.  
  
Laboriously and in cold sweat, Simpson obeys, because he can’t do anything else.  
  
“Now I’ve figured out why you wanted to do that, back to that day: it’s fun” Jessica admits, making her partner smile.  


The ironic fact is that when Killgrave and Jessica went to that kidnapper who was threatening his own family, they had worked together as well, but now they have so very less heroic intentions.  
  
“Caress the trigger, lightly.” the detective gives him another order.  
  
With a trembling index Simpson caresses the trigger. He’s getting so damn close, it would take just a little heavier pressure to pull it.  


He knows very well that that gun can contain fifteen bullets, which means one chance in fifteen that it can happen. A periodic 6,6% of casuistry. Not so irrelevant.  
  
The policeman knows that in case that 6,6% of probability happened it would be just a heartbeat, probably it would kill him instantly, he wouldn’t even notice that.  


His forehead is dripping with sweat, his eyes are shut.  
  
What is really nagging him is the waiting and the chance it might happen, that swing of fate between dying or surviving.  
It’s more a psychological torture rather than a physical one.   
That’s what is killing him.  
  
Jessica must be aware of that, because she makes that moment last as long as possible.  
  
“Now pull that fucking trigger! Let’s see if you’re lucky.” she finally says.  
  
Probably it’s been just a couple of minutes since her last order, but to the policeman it seems an eternity.  
From his eyes, still closed, two tears fall and he can’t help a sad moan as he deepens the pressure and pulls the trigger.  
All he can hear is just an empty thud, without any consequences.  
  
Just what Jessica wished for.  
  
Despite the muzzle he still holds into his mouth, he sighs with relief, although he doesn’t know how long it will last.  
  
“I’m so sorry for you, looks like you didn’t have good luck,” Jessica shocks him with her answer. “Don’t think I’ll let you have another attempt. Take the gun out of your mouth and place it on the floor.”   
  
Jessica waits for him to execute the order, before going on.  
  
“Son of a bitch, you wished you could die so easily, didn’t you? Well, hell if I’m allowing you that!” she snaps.  
  
“Oh my god, Jessica, you’re so merciless, so wild, so untameable… you’re giving me such a show!” Killgrave groans, visibly excited, as he wraps an arm around her waist. “And you’re so pissed off… not with me, for once!” he makes her laugh, before the girl lets him kiss her.  
  
As she’s kissing him, Jessica keeps her eyes open, fixed on Simpson and she notices how this is annoying him.  
  
A kinky idea pops in her mind.  
  
“You know what, Will? You were right,” the girl speaks again. “I didn’t want to kill him,” she makes Killgrave smile, kissing him, for a longer time.  
  
“Do you know what I want, instead?” she keeps talking, without waiting for a real answer. “I want his hands all over me,” she adds, taking Kevin’s hands from behind and placing them on her breasts, still covered by the plaid shirt she wears.  
  
Kevin is very surprised by her initiative, but all it takes him is to exchange an understanding look with Jessica to figure out what she’s planning.  
  
After all, there are so many ways to torture someone, not only the physical one.  
  
With their perfect chemistry, he starts unbuttoning her shirt, slowly, without any rush, caressing every inch of exposed skin, until he reaches even the last button and takes her shirt off, letting it fall on the floor, without any poetry.  


“Stop it!” Simpson growls, more and more intolerant to that vision.  
  
To Jessica is only an invitation to reinforce the message.  
  
“I want his mouth over my neck,” she goes on and Kevin pleases her, placing wet kisses on both sides of her neck, as she purrs in delight.  
  
Grunting his disappointment, Simpson looks away.

  
“Don’t even try!” Jessica stops him, before he covers his ears with his hands. “Watch us all time long.” she impassably orders, before giving her attention back to the persuader.  
  
“Where was I? Oh, right. I want his tongue over my skin.” Jessica murmurs. “But mostly I want him inside me. Now.”  
  
His words and the oh-so-adrenalinic situation have on Killgrave the same effect of the most powerful aphrodisiac. Without giving a damn to his expensive clothes that will get inevitably dirty, he sits on the dusty and sandy floor, keeping the girl on his lap.  
  
First he licks her face, her throat, her shoulders and then he goes down, to her stomach and belly.  
  
Jessica has already unbuttoned her jeans and she’s dealing with his trousers.  
  
“You make me want to vomit!” the policeman protests with a growl, but he’s forced to watch them.  
  
That’s just the point Jessica wanted him to reach.  
  
“Then vomit!” she teases him, as she and Kevin make out, without any inhibitions.  
  
Their grunts, the noises, their movements, although they’re partially hidden by the clothes they still wear are an unmistakable clue of what they are doing.  
  
As soon as Jessica hears Simpson vomiting, just like she ordered him, she stops them both at the best part, getting up and buttoning her jeans up, as Kevin mirrors her actions.  


There will be time to restart things from where they interrupted them, now there’s a revenge to accomplish and Kevin is eager to know how far Jessica will go.  
  
“Clean that mess with your tongue and don’t stop until you’re done with it.” she orders, perentory, wearing her shirt again.  
  
Killgrave is more and more fascinated, as reluctant but impotent Simpson kneels down, executing that degrading order that makes him even sicker.  
  
The soldier knows he won’t live long enough to see the sun rise, but even if he survived, he would surely die later due to an infection, after licking that floor which is not in its best sanitary conditions at all.  


Jessica waits until he’s done, before getting closer.

“And now that we warmed up a little bit,” she says and the second after her punch hits his chin, lifting him four feet off the floor, before he lands badly on his back. “Answer some questions, asshole!” she reaches him, taking the spiced mace from the floor and driving it into his left thigh.  
  
A one way ticket for Tetanus.

  
This time the policeman can’t help screaming.  


Killgrave observes Jessica in action, more and more mesmerized.  
  
\- _And I thought that that time, in that cage made of glass, she was torturing me. Compared to this, she wrapped me in cotton wool._ \- he ponders, amused.  
  
“You’re an insane psycho bitch, worthy of the monster who fucks you!” Simpson insults her, earning a punch that made him spit two teeth.  
  
“Honey, let me remind you that you can simply prevent him from talking.” Killgrave chuckles.  
  
“I prefer my methods!” she shrugs. “Plus, let’s leave him at least one way to react, I don’t think there are many others left.” she adds, deepening the pressure on the spiked mace he still has in his thigh.  
  
His victim screams once more in pain.  
  
“Thank your lucky star I’m not even using my full strength, otherwise I would have already ripped your leg off!” she growls. “You can’t tell you bullshit as much as you please, but now you’re forced to tell me the truth: did you enjoy killing Trish?” she questions him.  
  
“Yes, I did.” Will Simpson shocks himself with that revelation. That order forces him to deal with his own conscience, figuring out he’s an assassin.  
  
And this hurts, even more than the dagger Jessica drives into his right thigh the second after.  
  
“I knew it, you fucking bastard!” she yells, with tears on her face, as Kevin kneels down beside her, in order to comfort her with a hug. “You could have just injured her, knock her down, you could have done anything else… tell me why the fuck you killed her!” she urges him to speak.  
  
“She was becoming stronger than me, I could not accept it… she could become a threat for the army, with her noisy-parker attitude, so unstoppable. She could become a serious problem, she already was, so I eliminated her.” the soldier grins with a lucid madness. “That’s what I do. I eliminate problems.” he points out, coldly.  


“She was a person, for God’s sake, not a fucking problem!” Jessica yells at him, hysterical. “I can’t say the same about you, you’re just an involucre of flesh in the hands of an army with too many delusions of grandeur!”   
  
“Look who’s talking, the virtuous heroine!” he scoffs, despite the pulsating wounds that are dripping blood. “You can kill me, I don’t care, you won’t stop us. Quite the contrary, you should fear us!”  
  
“Us, who? Explain better.” Killgrave narrows his eyes.  
  
“The army. The IGH. We wanted your death, Killgrave and by now even yours, Jessica.” the soldier informs them, because he’s forced to do so. “They want your virus. They need to know how to isolate it. How to apply it to the right people. So we joined forces for a common project: super soldiers who can control minds.  
  
A blood-chilling project.  
  
“And your father was helping us!” Simpson adds, turning to Killgrave.  
  
“What?” both Kevin and Jessica ask him, shocked.  
  
“We had found him, before you did, Jessica, he tried to create a spray that would make us immune to Killgrave’s powers.” the policeman reveals.  
  
“And I see it worked flawlessly!” the persuader scoffs, but he’s rather itchy and Jessica notices that.  
  
“That was a prototype, your father gave us precious info about its composition, we just need to improve it, we’ll manage to find the right formula!”  
  
“You won’t, if we stop you before!” Jessica strikes back, before figuring out they need a break.  
  
“We need a minute to talk.” she tugs Kevin’s arm for him to follow her. “You, instead, stay there, still and quiet and breathe, until we still allow you to do so.” she turns to their prisoner.  
  
“And one by one, very slowly, break all the fingers of one of your hands, as you’re waiting for us to come back.” Killgrave adds, with a sadistic grin.  
  
Jessica stares at him, surprised.   
  
“What? If he needs to point something at us, he can use the other hand!” he makes her laugh, as they walk away.  
  
“So my father was in league with them, trying to neutralize me, and I didn’t even notice that!” Killgrave recaps, kicking a shelf to give vent to his rage.  
  
“Unless, when you took Albert away with you, you'd asked him a full report about all the things he did before meeting you again… how the hell were you supposed to know it?” the detective points out.  
  
“Can’t you see? That bloody bastard was plotting behind his own son’s back! But for my empowerment he didn’t work hard enough, that bastard! Bloody hell, I wish I could have made someone kill him in a gorier way!” he curses.  
  
Jessica’s eyes go wide.  
  
“Trust me, the way you chose was excruciating enough!” she assures but he doesn’t look so convinced.  
  
“Killgrave?”  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You know that, in other circumstances, I would have gladly worked with your father to create that spray?” she faces him, very seriously.  
  
“I know.” he nods ruefully. “As I know that now things have changed. Am I right?”   
  
Jessica takes his hand in hers.  
  
“Yeah. Now things are different. We are on the same side.” she nods. “Now let’s go back to that fucking piece of shit!”   
  
“You’re having fun with the power I gave you, aren’t you?” the persuader smiles at her.  
  
“No matter how much I like hurting him with my hands, to make him hurt himself is even more satisfying. You really gave me a wonderful gift. Later I’m going to thank you properly.” she promises, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the torture in next part and much more.  
> I’ll take a break during November to make a sort of NanoWriMo (I meant, I’ll work just on a four-hands written story which has already started months before ^^’ , but maybe we’ll manage to write 50k words more ;) ) , anyway I’ll try to post the conclusion of the story for 31th October (Halloween, creepy holiday for creepy stuff, lol)
> 
> About Albert working for the army, I know things went in a very different way in the series, but fanfic allow you those kind of changes ;)
> 
> Hope you’ll like it, but tell me everything, even the worst things, of course ^^’
> 
> Thank you for your time.


	5. Chapter III (II): AKA Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end... or rather a new beginning?

  
  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


  
  


**Chapter III (II): AKA Torture**  
  
When Killgrave and Jessica are back they find a soldier in pain, with a useless hand.  
  
“Now you’re going to tell us all the names in the IGH and in the army, all those sons of bitch we have to stop, no matter if we have to scour the whole fucking planet!” Jessica spurs him to talk, ripping his shirt open and breaking even his T-shirt in the process, so that his bare, very muscular chest can be exposed.  


Killgrave at first seems to be jealous, but when he sees her drawing out the dagger she had previously stuck into the blond’s right tight he figures anything out and sneers in anticipation.  
  
“And you’re going to cut your chest, slowly and deeply, every time you tell us a name,” she adds, mercilessly, placing the dagger in the hand the soldier can still use.  


\------------------------------------   
  
After about thirty names that Jessica wrote down on her phone and a large pool of blood that is growing larger and larger, Jessica and Killgrave decide they can move to the final step.  
  
Jessica drags with her a Will Simpson who can barely walk towards the elevator, until they reach the sixth and last floor, where there’s a terrace.  


She draws the spiked mace out of his left thigh, making the policeman scream in pain once more.  
  
“So, you fucking bastard, you recall how everything started, don’t you? It started with you wanting to throw yourself off a ledge. I find somehow poetic to end it in the same way,” Jessica states, as she stares at the sheer.   
  
It’s high enough to cause him a permanent and mostly deadly damage.   
  
Simpson doesn’t utter a single word, but his face is a pure mask of pain and terror.

“Jessica, are you sure you don’t want me to do that? So this won’t weight on your conscience. You know that mine is more selective!” Killgrave shrugs, stealing a smile from the girl.

“Thank you for your kind concern, but, trust me, this won’t be a weight on my conscience, this will be only a oh-so-pleasant memory,” she winks at the persuasor, before giving Simpson the last and terrible order.  
  
“Lean out the terrace, until you’ll lose your balance and fall down.”  
  
The soldier’s balance is very precarious and Jessica enjoys every moment of that falling especially the deadly impact with the ground.  
  
“And this time, please, stay dead!” she growls from the terrace, recalling how he managed to survive to an explosion. “I like only someone else's unexpected returns!” she smiles, walking towards Killgrave and kissing him.  
  
“I don’t think it will take much time for the army to find both his corpse and the policewoman’s one, two excellent business cards to let them know we are on their trail,” Kevin states, as they leave the building. “Do you know what it means? They’ll run away, they’ll try to hide.”

“And we’ll hunt them down, one by one, if there’s one thing I’m fucking good at it’s at finding people.” she assures, with a smirk. “I just hope Luke won't stand in the way and leave us alone. He meant a lot to me, so it would upset me to eliminate him.”  
  
“As if it was a piece of cake! You know, before we got close again, this time forever, I hope,” he pauses, caressing her face. “I was planning to turn him against you.”  
  
“Oh, that’s so sweet of you!” she says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
She’s not even surprised if he knows about Luke. Killgrave always knows everything about her.  


“The point is that I’m afraid he is much stronger than you.” he points out.   
  
“He may even be super strong or resistant, but locked in a room without water and food for days, I’d really like to see how super strength can help him. Only his skin is indestructible, not his vital organs. He would die just like any other poor human being.” she plots, coldly.  
  
“Oh my God, Jess, it can’t be you talking!” Kevin stares at her, shocked.  
  
“The Jessica you used to know is dead.” she declares, seriously.  
  
“I’ve loved her as much as I love this new Jessica. Probably I would love her even more if the feeling was mutual…” he murmurs, tilting his head to study her better.

  
The girl smiles at him, but she doesn’t say anything and keeps walking.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The morning after, Kevin wakes up in a definitely better way.  
During the night, Jessica thanked him properly for what he did for her and now she’s still there, sleeping, not far from him.

He doesn’t hesitate to let his hand slide between her legs.  
She purrs happily, so his caresses become more demanding and she unawarely squeeze her thighs around his hand.  
Kevin’s hand slides under her slips, the only undergarment she still wears, he teases her with two fingers and she moans even more happily than before, but still in her sleep.

Encouraged by her reaction, Kevin inserts even a third finger.  


“Oh, yess, yess, don’t stop… Luke!” is the answer he receives.  


Kevin is going to be furious about it, but then he notices that Jessica’s eyes now are open and she’s challenging him with a smirk, very proud of her naughty little joke.  
  
“You’ve become oh-so-evil, someone should punish you properly!” Kevin ‘threatens’ the girl, before jumping on her.  
  
She chuckles at first, but then pushes him away.  


“No matter how much I would like it, we can’t. Today there’s something too important and we have just one hour to get ready.” she jumps off the bed.  


Kevin knows what she’s talking about. The night before, Jessica has received a text message from Dorothy: Trish’s funeral will take place that afternoon.

  
And Jessica decided that Kevin must be there as well, with all the proper precautions.  
  
\-----------------------------------------   


As it was easy to guess, Trish’s mother went big and more than a funeral it looks like one of those shows for fundraising.  
Among poetry, songs, dancing and a touching sermon, everyone gives their last goodbye to Trish.  
For strange coincidence, the former speaker was wearing just the cocktail dress Jessica saw in her dream.  
  
The detective patiently waits until even the last person leaves the graveyard, caressing the picture of Trish on her tombstone.  
  
“Hi, Trish, I know that somewhat you can see me and hear me, so you may already know it, but I wanted to let you know that I succeeded, that asshole paid for what he did to you in every possible painful way. I’ve done that as you asked me to, your death has been avenged. Now I’ll have to leave the town, I don’t know how long I’ll be away. Killgrave and I have some work to do. We won’t stop until even the last shried of IGH and the army won’t be eliminated… but probably you may already know that, too. Save a spot for me there where you are now, because one day we’ll meet again. I love you, my sister, I always will.” she greets her with some tears falling at the last part.  
  
“Hey, baby, I know it’s hard, but you’re not alone. I’m with you. I’ll be with you forever.” Kevin murmurs, wiping her eyes. “Your speech was beautiful, but… why do you have the feeling that she already knew everything? And that she wanted that revenge?”  
  
“Because she really did. The first night I spent at your place, Trish appeared in my dream. I’m not saying I dreamed about her, it was the real Trish, you must believe me. And she wanted all of this. In a certain way she also gave us her blessing, you know?” Jessica makes him smile, but then she frowns. “I really wonder why. After all, you’ve tried to kill her, she told me what you ordered her to do once you broke free from that cage.  


“I imagined she had told you that, what you don’t know is that I had already counted all the shots, including the one in my arm, when I gave her my command I knew for sure the gun was empty. I just wanted to mess with her head a little bit. If you recall correctly, I didn’t say ‘Shot yourself.’to her, I said ‘Put a bullet on your skull,’ I knew that you would have worked around the sense of my words to save her.” he explains.  
  
“Probably she must have figured it out as well,” Jessica calms down, taking him by the hand as they walk away. “See? It worked when you asked everyone to ignore you were there today.”   
  
“Yeah… and about in twenty four hours they’ll realise I was there with you, they’ll start asking themselves questions but you and I will be already far away.” he smiles at her. “Come, my darling, our boat is waiting for us.”  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kevin and Jessica are sipping an amazing red wine, sitting in the stern, as they can see the New York skyline fading more and more in the dark of the night.  


“So, in summary, the first time I killed under your control, with my powers. Yesterday I killed willingly, but using your power. Next time I’ll have to do that without your control and using my powers!” she breaks their silence.  


“Can’t wait to see you in action!” he winks at her, raising his glass.  
  
“You were right.” Jessica resumes talking.  
  
“About what?” he frowns at her, puzzled.  


“That night, before that bus hit you, you had just told me ‘Take care of her.’, not ‘Kill her.’. I did it, on my own, probably because, deep inside, a part of me wanted to do that. The darkest part of me. The one you made surface.”  


Killgrave puts both of his hands on her shoulder, staring proudly at her.  


“See? You already had it in you, pet.”

  
“Kevin?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You were right about something else: I love you.”  


The persuader’s face lights up with pure joy and he shows her the most ecstatic beam ever.

  
“Probably the darkest part of me has less trouble admitting that!” she smiles, before kissing him deeply.  


\----------------------------------   


“Jessica! C’mon, it’s late, we’ve got to go.” Kevin knocks at the closed door of the bathroom, where she’s getting ready.  
  
“How can it be late? It’s eleven o’ clock, you said we must be at the sauna on Midday.” she grumbles from the other side.  


Jessica kept her word. She’s really good at finding people.  
In three days, with some accesses at the bank records and some check at the tax receipts, she figured out that Miklos Kozlov, the doctor who gave the pills to the supersoldiers, which is also the right arm of IGH, took shelter in Canada, at the _Fairmont Pacific Rim_ , a luxury resort.  
  
Jessica and Killgrave didn’t waste time and found a room there for them, too.  


“Yes, the receptionist told me that the doctor always goes there every single day at Midday,” Kevin explains. “But you are a woman, which means you could go out of that bathroom at two o’ clock p.m.!” He makes fun of her.  
  
“Ah-ah, very funny, but I’m fucking not like the other women!” she strikes back, opening the door.  
  
Kevin watches her bewitched, going towards her.  


“You’re right, you’re not like the other women, you are my Princess,” he caresses her face, smiling at her. “And you’re such a vision, even more than usual!”  


“I just feel ridiculous, I want my ripped jeans and my hoodies!” she complains.  
  
She’s wearing a black, tight dress with the cleavage covered in lace. She has black Jimmy Choo high-heeled shoes, but she can walk like a top model.  
  
Not to make people recognize them, Jessica chose a way more elegant style, as Killgrave has abandoned his fine workmanship suits, for a more casual look, that can characterize him less.  
  
“About you, love, you look absolutely stunning. Enough with the English elegant dandy!” she approves, kissing him.  
  
“Ah, my darling, don’t get used to that. After our mission, I’m going to burn all these mediocre clothes!” he grumbles, staring at his own reflection in the mirror, in his blue jeans, sneakers, black jacket and a funny T-shirt. “Besides, deep inside, you like the English elegant dandy me!” he sticks his tongue out at her.  


“I like you with every look, always.” she winks at him, kissing him again.  
  
“Oh well, we’ve got plenty of time, after all, we could have half an hour to…” he hints, pointing with his look at the unmade bed.  
  
“And bother myself to wear again this oh so uncomfortable dress and these nightmarish shoes? Forget it!” she snaps, dragging him outside the bedroom.  
  
They both wear their sunglasses, a further device to disguise themselves.  
  
“Okay, let’s go, we’ll find something to spend the time until zero hour.”  


“Maybe I can do some research to find another of those bastards!” she growls.  
  
“Jess, you’re such a workaholic!” he chuckles, taking her by the hand as they walk through the Hall. “I was thinking more about having a drink or two, poolside, just the ideal before a homicide!” he whispers at her ear, not to make someone else hear them… although Killgrave would perfectly know what to do in the opposite case.  
  
“Mm, you do know me, love!” she approves, smiling. “Let’s go have some fun!” she walks away with him, both ready to strike.  
  
Boh beautiful, in love with each other and … lethal.  
  
\--   


THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been almost one year since I’ve started writing J/K fics and this is the very first time I manage to make Jessica say ‘I love you’ to Kevin… it just took the dark!Jessica to achieve that, LOL
> 
> It’s since the fics I used to write against Riley (BTVS) that I hadn’t so much fun making ‘my’ characters torture and kill someone, mwuwhahah… was it too much? Too little? I don’t know XD but I confess that the Russian roulette scene was my favourite one to write XD
> 
> Also the fact that Killgrave called Simpson ‘Captain America’ is a easter eggs to BTVS ‘cos Spike called Riley (another damn super soldier) the same
> 
> I’ll never stop Justify Killy, but I really think he didn’t mean to kill Trish, he never had.
> 
> About their final look, I got inspiration from that picture I put in the cover… I know that David and Krysten are extra sunny people, but that picture of them together like that always gave me dark ideas for their characters, lol!
> 
> Okay, I’m going to take one month break, so no more updates for a while…. hope you enjoyed this last one ^^
> 
> Happy Halloween ^^ You know what would be really scary? Not to get feedback at all, brrrr :’(

**Author's Note:**

> Next part (and last part, because at least this story must listen to me and end!) there will be the explicit content, not just for the hot scenes (oh c’mon, how am I supposed to resist with those two?) but for the revenge, it won’t be everyone’s cup of tea, be warned.
> 
> What can i say?  
> I owed that to Killgrave (or rather Killy, as I love calling him) : in the fluffy series I’m almost turning him into a Teletubby (you saw nothing yet, lol) , in the explicit one he alternates good actions and less, very less good ones, so… he just deserved a Jessica who chooses the dark side (of the Force, since Killgrave happens to like Star Wars, lol) 
> 
> And I guess that the only way to do that was to deprive Jessica of her stability, aka Trish. I find it canon, Jessica will be mad if something like that happened.
> 
> And I LOVE Trish, it hurt me so much to write that part, but it was necessary to make the story dark. :’( *apologises to Trish on her knees*
> 
> I’m perfectly aware that Wil Simpson is very OOC, I hate him but I know he would never do something like that, he loves Trish… in his twisted way… but I needed that and won’t apologize to him, LOL
> 
> I know that, save for my two loyal readers (MaryW17 and Mics59, I LOVE you both, you’re wonderful, but it’s okay if I won’t find you here, I know this is not the kind of story everyone can appreciate ^^’ ) , I never get much attention in this fandom, so it would really make my day of someone read it and take their time to let me know (even a short sentence, even a critical one, of course) what they think.
> 
> Thanks anyway, see with the happier stuff in the other updates


End file.
